


Alongside the Sun

by Taste_of_Suburbia



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bonding, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Gen Fic Swap, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Protective Tauriel, Realization, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 16:53:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2395751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taste_of_Suburbia/pseuds/Taste_of_Suburbia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She hopes for a thousand dreams in Tauriel’s head that will soon fill her own, that will mend the tears in her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alongside the Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elvenwanderer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvenwanderer/gifts).



> Written for Gen Fic Swap as a pinch hit for elvenwanderer. I haven’t written much fan fiction of Tolkien’s works, but I was really inspired by your prompt “I’d preferably like to see a friendship between any of the ladies in these fandoms with anyone else. Perhaps when they first realize, 'hey, I’d do anything for you,'” and I hope my writing is decent and that you enjoy this.

She had numerous regrets, of that there was no doubt, but dwelling on them could not fix the past.

There was her father and mother, content to have her married to a Sindar. There was the forsaking of peace and isolation, of days of youth and nights of hope and joy. There was even the birth of a beautiful son who grew up to be a great warrior, yet found nothing in her that kept him close. She had done something wrong, had done many things wrong along the way.

Maybe love itself was her curse. Maybe she was not meant to be a dutiful wife or a proper mother. She had ruled her people and those who were new to her lands justly and honorably, and she did this for so long that she could not recall her younger years, but now she was shut away, kept aside, a dull future in sight.

Catching sight of Tauriel crossing past her humble dwelling in the woods, gracefully gliding through the trees, procured and kept her attention. Her sight was unwavering as she watched the younger elf concentrate on the path before her, leading a group of others, no doubt off to battle those terrible eight-legged creatures again, orders that were not supported by her husband.

Yet you would not hear a word out of her.

She smiled as she finally lost sight of Tauriel, of her red hair stirring slightly in the wind. She had been a sight for sore eyes, a vision to look forward to. She had known Tauriel as a child and had watched her grow up and become the warrior she was today, and that was when her husband still had her in his heart. Now, driven by a lack of love out of her husband’s home, she saw less of Tauriel than she liked. She had no idea how the other elf was faring, and each time she caught glimpse of Tauriel she was quiet and thoughtful.

It filled her lonely days with happiness, for Tauriel was like a daughter to her, a daughter who was much like her in many ways.

She could see the dreamer that she was in her constant wandering and in her clouded eyes. Tauriel was ever-dreaming, dreaming of far-away lands, of the numerous creatures of Middle Earth that she had not yet come across. She could understand Tauriel’s frustration, for she was a dreamer too, and as the years went on the dreams never faded or became less important.

The two of them seemed trapped, like birds in cages, but their cages were side by side and they could dream together.

* * *

 

Tauriel ventured back alone, wishing to be left to her own thoughts. She passed by the home of the wife of her king, who had been like a mother to her growing up and who she truly missed, an ache in her heart at the mere thought of her, and on a whim she bravely looked through the window. There was no one there, no lingering eyes, and Tauriel almost walked away before the door opened and a voice called out to her.

“Tauriel! Will you not come inside and tell me of your adventures?”

She smiled, tucked her troublesome hair behind her ears and ventured inside. Tauriel politely turned around to shut the door, and when she once more faced the interior of the small dwelling she caught sight of her in the adjacent living room. She looked well, but there was exhaustion in her eyes that Tauriel could not miss, and a loneliness hidden in her movements that pained Tauriel to see.

“Have we been away so long that you have forgotten our once ease in each other’s company?”

Tauriel smiled again and came into the living room, sitting down across from her and watching her carefully. Her words were not entirely true, Tauriel would always feel at ease in her company, but their absence had been long and she had no clear idea as to her intent. When she saw the kind look in her eyes though, all doubts dissipated.

“Of course not. We have always been close.” Closer than most, she mused, the very thought filling her with warmth. “Forgive me for not coming to see you sooner, I have been obsessed lately.”

“With those creatures.”

Tauriel was filled with dread as she thought of them, driving them back for months now had not accustomed her to their appearance, nor to the threat that loomed above her kind. “Yes, with keeping them away from us. It is not safe for you here. You should come back to the safety of your rightful home.”

She shook her head, such sorrow filling her features that Tauriel longed to ease her pain. “It is my rightful home no longer. My husband has no further need for me. I fulfilled his wish and gave him a son, but his desires are elsewhere.”

“And that does not bother you?” Tauriel had rarely been so bold with her prior, but it was difficult to see the queen who was like a mother to her so beaten down and alone.

“It does, at times. Both my husband and my son have strayed from me. But I have others at my disposal, and further desires to fulfill other than being a dutiful wife and a protective mother. I know I have asked you to be the leader of my guards, who are ill-trained as of late, and I know I have been refused, not by you, of course.” She paused briefly, as if wishing for Tauriel to interject, yet what could she say? “But if you would have my company at times of your choosing, then I would have yours.”

Tauriel could not feel more honored by those words. And as busy as Tauriel was, she knew she would not regret coming here, to the home of the one who knew her better than all else.

“Of course, my queen.”

She scoffed and laid a gentle hand on Tauriel’s knee. “Do not use such titles, Tauriel. I am no queen in this kingdom, the land of my birth. Yet if the status you grant me so willingly convinces you to obey me, then I will take it as such.”

* * *

 

He had come at her fast, cold metal glinting in the final rays of light the sun provided. There had been no time to step aside or dodge, no time even for rational thought, yet a vivid streak of red hair had nearly whipped across her face before she could speak or resign herself to her death. It was far from the first attack on her life, yet somehow she was not angered by her lack of a response, only filled with pride as she realized who her protector was.

When he was captured and taken away, Tauriel turned to face her, eyes brimming with worry as they scanned over her cautiously.

“Are you alright, my queen? You were not harmed?”

“No,” she breathed out at last, not realizing that she had been holding her breath. “I am not harmed. You have kept me safe this day, Tauriel.” Although, it was no longer day; the last of the rays had disappeared and murky darkness descended upon them.

Despite her desire for safety, she could not simply brush aside the reason why she still existed. It was no surprise that Tauriel had kept her safe, only that she had been out in the woods at all, keeping a careful eye at her. She could not be more grateful, and even though she had realized it many moons ago, she realized with all her being now that she would do anything to keep Tauriel safe and here with her, to keep her joyful and hopeful and to still have her dream, a thousand dreams in Tauriel’s head that would soon fill her own, that would mend the tears in her life.

She faced Tauriel with renewed hope. “I still have enemies, Tauriel, and you have saved me not as one of my trusted guards, but as a friend only would. Our continued friendship means a great deal more to me after this dreadful occurrence." Tears started to spill down her cheeks, tears that she could not stop and refused to feel ashamed of. Tauriel would not judge her, and she would never judge Tauriel. “I only wish I could find some way to repay you. Yet all I have to offer is my miserable company.”

Tauriel smiled and the queen could feel the sun coming out from her mere smile, lighting up the world around her.

“We are friends, and any company you choose to give me is treasured. I long for adventure and the tales you have told me have filled my heart and head near to bursting. Perhaps, someday, we will see some of these lands together.”

The once queen wrapped an arm around her and guided her back towards her new, suddenly less cold home. “It is my only wish, Tauriel.”

**FIN**


End file.
